


I'll Wait

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “You’re at the top of your class. I haven’t seen simulator scores like those since, well,” he snickered, “me.”Keith snorted. “Takashi Shirogane, the Great and Modest,” he introduced to no one in particular.





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyhomoinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/gifts).



> This is just a little birthday fic for a friend~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^
> 
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Jes~  
> Please enjoy!

The wind ruffled Keith’s hair, pushing his bangs into his eyes and causing the longer strands to tickle the back of his neck. He absently thought it was time for a trim, but before he could ponder than further, he froze, his eyes going wide as he took in the enormous ship before them.

He gaped, unable to put into words just how cool it was. And how frightening. That soon, in only a few days’ time, it would be blasting off, taking its passengers to places no human had ever been before.

Keith was pulled from his thoughts when an elbow playfully collided with his ribs. “Pretty neat, huh?” Shiro asked, beaming brightly when Keith turned his way. “I can’t believe they’re going to let me fly it.”

That snapped Keith out of his stupor. “Are you kidding?” He shoved Shiro, nearly throwing him off balance. “You’re only the best pilot at the Garrison.” He rolled his eyes. “Who the hell else would they send?”

“Language, Cadet,” he chastised, but was unable to hide his grin. He looked back up at the massive ship. “It truly is an honor,” he said, placing a hand over his heart. “How exciting. And Kerberos, of all places.”

“Yeah…” Keith looked down at his boots, mindlessly toeing the platform beneath his feet. “Exciting.”

There was a warm hand on his shoulder, followed by the comforting sound of Shiro’s voice. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied and before the other could call him out on it, he continued. “I just…I wish I could go with you.” Though, he knew that was impossible. Of course, what he truly wanted was for Shiro to stay. A year was a long time. And no one at the Garrison understood him like Shiro did.

“Hey.” Shiro gave his shoulder a gentle shake. “You’ll get your chance,” he said, missing Keith’s point completely. “You’re at the top of your class. I haven’t seen simulator scores like those since, well,” he snickered, “me.”

Keith snorted. “Takashi Shirogane, the Great and Modest,” he introduced to no one in particular.

“Hey, truth is truth,” Shiro replied with a half shrug, his fingers giving Keith’s shoulder a little squeeze. “But, really, Keith,” he paused, looking him in the eyes and causing Keith’s stomach to do a little flip. “You’ve got greatness within you. And when your time comes, I know you’ll do amazing things.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, but he tried to ignore it by clearing his throat. “Yeah…maybe…”

“Just don’t be in such a hurry,” Shiro went on. “Patience yields focus, remember?” He placed his free hand on Keith’s other shoulder and leaned close, bumping their foreheads. “But, for the record, I’m really going to miss you, too.”

Keith’s vision blurred before he blinked rapidly, willing the wetness away. It was amazing how Shiro just got him. He understood him in ways he didn’t understand himself. And life at the Garrison was going to be hard without him there.

“You’ll be fine,” Shiro reassured him, pulling back. “There’s some really promising kids in your class.” He stopped when Keith pulled a face. “Sorry, not _kids_.” He chuckled. “Young hopefuls?” he offered.

“Better,” Keith said, biting back a grin.

“What about that cargo pilot that’s always trying to talk to you?” he asked. “He seems nice. What’s his name?”

“Can we-” Keith wet his lips. “Can we just…not talk about when you’re gone?”

Shiro blinked, but nodded. “What would you like to talk about?”

For a moment, Keith didn’t answer. He just looked up, taking in the huge ship in front of them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but his lids flew open when Shiro took his hand in his, lacing their fingers.

“Shiro, what if we’re-”

“It’s fine,” he said, gripping Keith’s hand tighter, as if he was afraid he’d pull away. “Just for a minute.”

So, they stood there, hand in hand, staring up at the ship that would take Shiro away. No. That Shiro would pilot. The one that would carry both him and his crew farther than anyone had ever gone. And, once their mission was complete, would return them safely home.

Shiro cleared his throat, his thumb brushing against Keith’s knuckles as he spoke. “I won’t ask you to wait-”

“Are you an idiot?” Keith asked, earning a surprised and almost scandalized look in his direction. He smiled softly. “I’m going to wait for you. So, make peace with it.”

Shiro snorted, but bobbed his head. “You are stubborn, aren’t you?”

“I learned from the best.”

“Very funny,” Shiro returned, but he was smiling. “This won’t be my only mission,” he said, sounding unsure. “I’ll be gone a lot.” He swallowed. “Just how many times do you intend to wait for me?”

Keith gave his hand a squeeze, nudging him with his shoulder. “As many times as it takes.”

 

Slowly, Keith blinked open bleary eyes, the dim almost pulsing blue glow of the room making it slightly easier for them to adjust. There was a comfortable warmth beside him and the weight of an arm thrown over his waist.

He turned around and smiled at Shiro’s sleeping face. It was rare to see the other so completely relaxed. Leading Voltron, being captured time and again, the two of them being separated for different missions. All of those things put stress on the older man and Keith wished he could remove the heavy load from his shoulders.

Shiro’s nose twitched and Keith bit back a snicker. Then the other’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at Keith for several ticks before he furrowed his brow. “Keith?” he rasped before rubbing at one of his eyes. “Wha timezzit?”

“Still early,” Keith guessed. The level of lighting signaled that the castle ship was still in its night cycle. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” Shiro slurred and scooched closer, his arm tightening its hold around Keith’s middle. He gave Keith’s collarbone a sleepy, open-mouthed kiss before nuzzling into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Love you,” he breathed.

Keith’s heart picked up the pace. It was amazing how, even after all the time that had passed and how much they’d been through, those words still made him feel over the moon.

He brushed Shiro’s bangs from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. Shiro’s breath tickled his sensitive skin and he smiled when he felt the other’s lips curve against his neck. “Love you, too,” he whispered.

Keith had kept his promise – more or less – as waiting wasn’t _exactly_ his strong suit. But even though they were galaxies away from Earth, somehow…he was home. They both were.

**Author's Note:**

> So soft. (Yay, happy ending~)
> 
> Let me know what you think and feel free hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
